


Enjoyable Breakfast

by ochakuro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Friendship, Izuru is his own person, Kamunami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakuro/pseuds/ochakuro
Summary: Izuru noticed that Chiaki has been in a good mood ever since they started having breakfast together.





	Enjoyable Breakfast

There was nothing unusual about two people having breakfast together. It was a common ritual that all people took part in, whether as a group or alone. However, each day Izuru noticed that Chiaki seemed happier than usual when she was eating breakfast with him. 

There was nothing wrong with Chiaki being happy. He preferred seeing her contented rather than troubled, but there was a glow about her that let on more than just the usual satisfaction you get from playing video games or having a good breakfast.

It was no mystery that she enjoyed his cooking. The breakfast Izuru usually prepared was your traditional one with steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, pickled vegetables and some side dishes. It usually didn’t change unless Chiaki requested something. There was no special ingredients or seasonings he used to enhance the flavor of the food. Although Chiaki liked Izuru’s cooking, he knew that food wouldn’t make her this happy.

If it wasn’t his cooking, then what? What could possibly put her in such an extremely good mood? He decided to ask her. 

“Nanami.” 

The reserved gamer across from him looked up from her food as she brought her chopsticks to her mouth. Her gentle pink eyes held such innocence that Izuru almost felt paralyzed when their eyes met. She was only looking at him, but lately he began feeling strange things whenever their eyes met. He didn’t know whether to like or dislike these emotions. 

“Is something wrong?” Chiaki asked, wondering why he called her. 

Izuru immediately came back into focus and proceeded with his question.

“Has anything happened to you recently? Anything eventful?” 

Chiaki pondered for a moment. “I don’t think so…”

“I see.” Izuru replied. 

If nothing eventful had happened to her, then what else could be making her extremely happy?

Chiaki noticed that Izuru seemed bothered by something and was starting to worry. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“It’s nothing. I apologize for disturbing you.” 

Chiaki reassured him that he didn’t and went back to her breakfast. 

There was one answer that came to Izuru’s mind, however, he didn’t want to consider it a possibility. It was too simple and would’ve been an obvious answer. 

“Nanami, do you find sharing breakfast with me enjoyable?” 

Chiaki nodded, smiling. “I usually eat breakfast by myself or forget sometimes, so it’s nice to be able to eat together with a friend.” 

“Why?” 

“Huh?” Chiaki was confused. 

“Why do you find it enjoyable? Breakfast is just another meal. You could eat it with anyone.” 

“I suppose that’s true, but…” A faint blush that rose to Chiaki’s cheeks. “You aren’t just anyone, Kamukura-kun.” 

Then what was he? What was he to her? 

Chiaki spoke again. “Eating like this reminds me of my parents. When I was little, we used to have breakfast together.” 

“What happened?” Izuru asked. 

“Well, their jobs keep them very busy, so I hardly see them, but they do call on my birthday and other holidays and send me cards.” 

Izuru thought that must have been lonely. He couldn’t relate as he didn’t remember his own parents. He could’ve located them if he wanted to, but he didn’t care, just as his parents didn’t care about his life that could’ve ended during the experiments he had gone through. The only people he thought of as family was his brother, Hajime and Chiaki in some ways. 

“Nanami.” 

“Yes?” 

Izuru paused for a moment, but then resumed. “Would you like to have dinner with me?” 

Chiaki was surprised by the sudden request. It almost sounded like he was asking her on a date. She felt a bit relieved yet also slightly disappointed. Relieved in that she wouldn’t have to worry about making the right choices to further raise his flags and disappointed in that she would miss out on a potential event scene. However, she nodded, smiling at him. 

“I’d like that.” 

Although it didn’t show on his face, inside Izuru felt happy that Chiaki accepted. He was already mentally deciding what he should prepare, but he figured she would be happy with anything. She wasn’t picky when it came to food. 

There were many other rituals that Izuru had not experienced with Chiaki. He wondered if he would come to find them enjoyable as well.


End file.
